


Domination

by DiavenraNesus



Series: Tumblr Purge 2018 (Fuckmotheringfandomsagain) [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Sir/Servant Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavenraNesus/pseuds/DiavenraNesus
Summary: Fetishized play on the classic relationship between the Master of the House and the servant.





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from fuckmotheringfandomsagain due to the Tumblr Purge

If anyone would be walking in right now, they would be in for quite the treat. The scene seemed normal at first. All they would be able to see was Rin sitting on the couch, being on the phone with someone and casually chatting with the person on the other end of the line. 

But once they settled into the apartment, their focus on the surroundings, they would notice a low whirring sound that seemed to come out of nowhere; at least, until they would circle the couch and see you. 

You, dressed in nothing but restraints, a ring gag forcing your jaws open so that his cock could rest between red painted lips on your tongue. You were sure that the only reason he had told you to use such a bold lipstick was so that could smudge it once he allowed you to suck him. 

Yes, allowed you. Initiating such a play, having your caring and loving boyfriend as your Dom, had completely been your idea but Rin was certainly delivering, pushing all of your buttons as if this was all he had done in life.


End file.
